


A Brother's Promise

by Harpiebird (flareonfury)



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/Harpiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were little, Nick made a promise to Carly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> First published January 16, 2006.

“NICK!! Where are you?!” called out a six year old girl, Carly Jones, to her twin brother. Pulling her hair out of her face, Carly ran over to another possible hiding place. “Nick come on! Where are you?!”   
  
Minutes later after searching all outside and all the other places in the first floor of their home, Carly began to panic; Nick never usually lasted this long in their hide and seek games. She was great at finding him; it used to never take her more then ten minutes to find him. But for some odd reason its taking over twenty minutes spent looking for him. Tears formed in her eyes.   
  
“Nick?! Where are you? I’m not playin’ this time! Nick! Please!” Carly sobbed, tears falling down her face. She slid to the grass put her hands in her face. Carly started to openly crying. Panic and worry filled her thoughts.   
  
_He’s hurt, or he left me! Where is he? Nick!_   
  
“Carly? Why are you _crying_? I’m only hiding,” Carly looked up and ran towards her brother. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not bearing to let go, tears still fell from her eyes.   
  
“Nick… I thought you were hurt! Or you left me! You can’t leave me! I need my brother, the other kids would hurt me,” cried Carly as she still held onto him.   
  
Nick’s annoyance at her stopping the game quickly disappeared. “Carly, don’t be silly…” Carly looked up at him, for he already was a few inches taller then she was. Through her tears Carly glared at him, Nick smiled. “I’m not going to leave you all alone, Car. And I’ll absolutely never leave you for anything.”   
  
Carly’s glare vanished, her tears slowly started to stop. Relief filled her mind and heart at those words. And with her eyes, she begged for him to promise he would never leave her. “Promise?”   
  
“I promise to never leave you all alone.” With a smile, Carly hugged Nick with all her might.   
  
Her twin brother would always be there for her, she knew; he always kept his promises.   
  
**THE END.**


End file.
